An Uchiha Halloween
by Chucky Ray
Summary: When Naruto and the rest of his friends and family throw a Halloween party the lights wind up going out and Sasuke tells them a scary story that involves a certain killer doll.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The Thunderstorm

Sasuke examined himself inside the bathroom mirror while he placed a thick black cap on top of his head before turning it around backwards. For Halloween had fallen upon the hidden leaf village once again. This year Sasuke had decided to dress up as a rapper. He was dressed in black from his head to his foot and wore a silver bling necklace around his neck. As he exited the bathroom his wife Sakura came out of the bedroom dressed up as Catwoman.

"Meow." She began in a sexy seductive manner before she curled her fingers and reached out her hand towards him. "So Sasuke, what do you think?" she questioned him.

"Hn." He began. "Other than the fact that you put on a little too much eyeliner, I think that you make one sexy feline." He told her. "Is Sasame ready to go?" he wondered.

"I don't know, I'll go check." She replied before she turned around and started walking towards the staircase. "Sasame, are you ready!?" she exclaimed. "Because it's about time to go!"

"Coming!" Sasame responded before a few seconds later she walked downstairs dressed up as a zombie girl.

"Wow, you look terrifying." Sakura said as Sasame smiled at her.

"Yeah, you did a good job with your makeup." Sasuke told her.

"Thanks, but Mom did it." She told him.

"Well come on, we better get to the party. If we're late Naruto's never going to let us hear the end of it." He said.

"Alright, Taki's already been let outside so he'll be fine until we get back." Sakura began. "Do you want to drive or shall I?" she wondered.

"I will." He told her before he removed his car keys from his belt loop and all three of them turned around and went out the front door together and Sasame slammed it tightly shut behind her since she was the last one out of it.

 _…_

"Trick-or-treat." Sasuke teased after he rang Naruto's doorbell. Naruto was dressed up as a clown with black and white makeup all over his face.

"Oh come on Sasuke, you know that we don't trick-or-treat here." He told him.

"Yeah, why not, I've never understood that." Sasame said.

"Because we find it impolite." Sakura told her.

"Yeah, trick-or-treating my ass. They should call it what it really is, begging." Naruto said.

"Oh come on Naruto, you know that you would do it if you could." Sasuke told him.

"Yeah, who wouldn't want to get free candy?" Sasame inquired.

"Well, I don't know about candy, but I made cupcakes." Hinata said as she walked over to the door dressed up as Princess Jasmine from the movie Aladdin.

"Wow Hinata, I really like your costume." Sakura told her as Hinata simply just blushed at her.

"Really? Thanks Sakura, I like yours too." She told her before she stepped aside and allowed them to come in.

"Yeah, and what are you supposed to be?" Naruto began glancing over at Sasuke. "Somebody with a wardrobe malfunction?" he questioned.

"No." Sasuke began. "I'm a rapper. See the bling necklace?" he questioned him back before Boruto, Himawari, and Hokori came out of the kitchen. Boruto was dressed up as Marty Mcfly, Himawari was dressed up as an angel, and Hokori was dressed up as Spiderman.

"Hey guys, happy Halloween." Himawari told them.

"Happy Halloween!" Sasame exclaimed.

"Wow Sasame, I really love your costume." Himawari told her.

"Thanks, I like yours too." She told her with a grin.

"Well, help yourself to refreshments. There's plenty of them." Himawari told her but Naruto just simply shook his head.

"I wouldn't tell them that if I were you. Don't forget, your aunt Sakura's eating for two." He told her.

"So, do you know what it's going to be yet?" Hinata asked her as Sakura glanced down at her rather large belly.

"No. Sasuke and I want to be surprised. I'm really hoping for a boy though. That way we can have one of each." She told her.

"Well come on everyone, it's time to dance to Thriller." Naruto began. "And Sasuke don't even say that you don't dance because rappers do it all the time in their music videos." He told him.

"I'm not r _eally_ a rapper you idiot, it's just a costume." Sasuke told him with a roll of his eyes.

"I know that! But if you want to make a believable rapper than you're going to have to act the part." Naruto told him.

"Well if that's the case then it shouldn't be a problem for you, because that costume was basically made for you." He said as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Do you honestly have to fight every time you see each other? I mean, it _is_ Halloween you know." She told them.

"I know but we're brothers and fighting is what brothers do best." Sasuke told her before Naruto stifled a laugh.

"I remember that one Halloween that we didn't though." He said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that too. We didn't fight because we were so scared that we didn't want to leave each other alone for even a minute." Sasuke said before flashing a sly grin at him.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sasame wondered. "What happened?" she asked him.

"Oh, I'm not sure if you want to hear it. It's kind of scary." He told her.

"Come on Papa it's Halloween! And what's Halloween without a scary story or two!" she exclaimed before all of a sudden thunder rolled inside the distance and all of the lights went out making Naruto gulp.

"Now that really is scary." He said.

"Why? You're not _scared_ or anything are you?" Sasuke began. "It's only a thunderstorm." He told him.

"If he's not, I am." Sasame said with a gulp. "I've always hated thunderstorms ever since I was a little kid." She told him before lightning lit up the sky and thunder crashed again. Sasame let out a great petrified scream and then leapt inside her father's arms while the rain started pouring down from out of the sky. "I want to go home!" she cried.

"It's alright Sasame, your father's right. It's only a thunderstorm. Besides, we're all here together and now we can hear the story." Her mother told her.

"Well yeah, I guess that we'll have to now considering that we don't have anything else to do." Naruto said.

"Alright, let's all gather out in the living room." Sasuke said before he started carrying his daughter away. Then he sat down on the couch while she sat on top of his lap. He kissed her cheek while Hinata brought out the flashlights.

"This will be fun!" Sasame exclaimed as Sakura sat down next to them and Naruto sat down on the opposite side and the other kids sat down on the carpet in front of them with listening ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Bet

"So it all began a very long time ago. It was about a year or two before Sasame was born." Sasuke began.

"Well Boruto wasn't even born yet so it had to have been a couple of years." Naruto told him.

"That's it right." Sakura began. "You and Hinata had just gotten married and Sasuke and I just started dating." She finished.

"Yep, and we're just as hot for each other as we were back then." Sasuke told her with a sly grin.

"Oh please!" Sasame began with a groan and a roll of her eyes. "Not in front of the children!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, just tell the story huh?" Hokori questioned him as Sasuke gave a chuckle.

"Alright." Sasuke began again. "So Sakura and I went to the store to check out the Halloween costumes." He said while he shined his flashlight under his chin and then let out an evil and malicious laugh.

 _Flashback_

 _…_

"So what do you think Sasuke? Should I be a witch or a gypsy this year?" Sakura inquired. "Or maybe I should be a queen instead." She said.

"Hn." Sasuke began before he turned to her with a grin. "It doesn't matter, you're my queen every day of the year anyway." He told her.

"Oh Sasuke, you're _so_ romantic." She told him while breathing a deep and dreamy sigh as he continued grinning at her and gazing at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Hn." He replied.

"Oh please," Naruto began as he started walking over to them rolling his eyes. "you're talking to the guy who wouldn't even buy you a rose for Valentine's Day." He told her.

"That's before we were dating and I realized that I was in love with her." Sasuke began turning over to look at him. "And what are you doing here anyway?" he asked him.

"What do you think Romeo? I'm looking for a Halloween costume!" Naruto exclaimed with another roll of his eyes. "Honestly! And he calls _me_ an idiot?" he muttered underneath his breath before turning his attention over to Sakura. "So Sakura, what do you think that you're going to be for Halloween?" he asked her.

"I think that I've decided that I'm going as a witch this year." She told him.

"Ah, that will be cool." He told her before glancing back over at Sasuke. "What about you mister romantic?" he wondered.

"I don't know. I'm not sure yet. You?" Sasuke asked him.

"I think that I'm going to be a pirate! After all, I always wanted to sail the seven seas and search for buried treasure!" he replied.

"Hn." Sasuke began again with another sly grin. "If you tried that you would end up getting yourself killed." He told him.

"You know what I love the most about you Sasuke? Ever since we met you've always showed you're utter and most sincere confidence in me." He said before he turned back over to look at Sakura. "In case you weren't sure, I was being sarcastic." He whispered through his hand.

"Alright, alright you've made your point. I'm sorry." Sasuke told him.

"What's that? Is the all and mighty Sasuke Uchiha actually giving _me_ an apology?" he questioned.

"Come on Naruto you're my best friend. You know that you're like a brother to me and I just like messing with you." Sasuke told him. "Anyway, so did you hear about the new haunted house down the street from here?" he asked him as Naruto gulped.

"Haunted house?" he questioned him back anxiously with uncertainty.

"Come on, you aren't _scared_ are you?" Sasuke questioned him back with that same sly grin but Naruto just simply scoffed at him and waved his hand.

"Me? Scared? Don't be ridiculous. In case you have forgotten, I'm a full-grown ninja now and I'm not afraid of a little old haunted house, in fact,.. I'm not afraid of anything." He told him.

"Prove it." Sasuke began. "I double dog dare you." He told him.

"Nice try, but wrong holiday." Naruto began. "But alright, let's go." He told him.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke questioned him with uncertainty.

"Of course, that is,.. if you think that you can handle it." Naruto told him with a grin.

"Alright then, let's make things interesting." Sasuke began. "If you make it through the whole entire haunted house without getting too scared and running away, I'll let you have my motorcycle." He told him.

"Yeah right, what's the catch? What do you get if you win then?" Naruto asked him.

"Hn." Sasuke began with another grin. "Your humility is enough for me." He told him. "So what do you say, is it a bet?" he questioned him.

"It's a bet!" Naruto exclaimed before he shook his hand.

"Great I'll pick you up after my date with Sakura. We're going out to dinner tonight." He told him before Naruto gulped.

"Do you mean that we're going to go there after dark?" he questioned him in a frightened whisper before gulping again.

"Oh yeah. After all, there's no better time to go to a haunted house than when everyone else is usually asleep. Anyway, I'll see you later Naruto." He told him before he and Sakura grabbed their costumes and then turned around and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Haunted House

 _Sorry for not updating for a while. I've been fighting with a lot of congestion issues. Anyway, sorry for the delay and here's the next chapter!_

"Wow, I can't believe that you made a bet with Uncle Sasuke that you wouldn't get scared and chicken out of the haunted house when you get scared just watching movies about it." Sasame said.

"I do not!" Naruto cried indignantly while folding his arms grumpily.

"I'm sorry, but I have to side with Sasame on this one." Sasuke said with a rather sly grin.

"Come on guys, could you just please finish telling the story?" Sasame inquired.

"Well, we might as well humor her." Naruto said as Sasuke continued grinning at him.

"Oh trust me, we will." He told him. "So anyway, after supper Sakura and started heading back down to the parking lot together." He said.

 _Flashback_

 _….._

"You know Sasuke, I'm not sure that this is a really good idea." Sakura told him as he pressed the unlock button on his keychain. "I mean, Naruto isn't exactly the bravest ninja around. He pretends he is but we already know how scared he got when he ran into you the other day at the drugstore. And you weren't even _trying_ to scare him or anything." She told him.

"I know." Sasuke began with a grin. "And that's exactly why it's going to be so easy." He told her.

"Oh come on Sasuke, are you really that cruel?" she questioned him.

"I have to be. He is my little brother after all. And Itachi would have done the same thing to me back when I was younger." He told her as they both pulled open their doors and ducked their heads before climbing inside the car. Then they slammed their doors behind them and fastened their seatbelts. After that, Sasuke turned on the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

 _….._

Naruto gulped while he waited and watched out the window for his friends to arrive. "Maybe I can just tell them that I'm sick. Yeah, that's right, I'll fake it." He said unaware that his wife was standing right behind him.

"Call me crazy, but why don't you just tell them the truth? They are your best friends after all. They should understand." She told him.

"What!?" he cried out of complete and utter astonishment and bewilderment. "Hinata, you know I love you so please don't take any offense to this, but are you insane!?" he hollered. "Sasuke and I already made a bet, and if I back out of it now they'll think that I'm a chicken!" she cried.

"I think that they would just appreciate the fact that you're being honest with them." Hinata told him.

"Yeah right, obviously you don't know all things that you believe that you do about Sasuke Uchiha." He told her when all of a sudden Sasuke's car pulled into the driveway. "I mean I personally believe that he personally believes that it's his sole purpose to make my life miserable and into a living hell." He said before a few minutes later Sasuke knocked on the door and rang the doorbell. "Well, there he is now. Better wish me luck and hopefully the next time you see me it won't be inside a cardboard box." He said before he walked over to the door.

"Hey Naruto, are you ready to go?" Sasuke questioned him with a grin.

"Oh yeah, I was basically born ready! I just hope that you don't get too freaked out." Naruto told him.

"Hn." Sasuke began. "I see, well if that's the case then why are you shaking?" he questioned him with a grin.

"Oh I'm just trembling with joy and excitement." Naruto said before he suddenly felt himself going red in the face and gulped nervously.

"You do realize that you're lying right through your teeth right?" Sasuke questioned him.

"Yeah, I was just hoping that you wouldn't notice that." Naruto admitted with another gulp.

"Well come on, Sakura's already waiting in the car." Sasuke told him.

"Well,.. alright. Right behind you buddy." Naruto told him before he reluctantly stepped out the door and then shut it tightly behind him.

 _…._

Sasuke pulled into the parking lot, put on the brakes and then parked his car. After that he turned off the engine and then turned his head to look over his shoulder back at Naruto and grinned. "Well, this is it. We're here." He told him before removing his keys from the ignition and taking his foot off the brake. "Last chance to walk away." He told him.

"Hell no! I've already told you a million billion times before! I never run away and I never back down! That is my nindo, my ninja way!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh well, it's your funeral. Come on Sakura, let's go." Sasuke told her before all three of them climbed out of the car and slammed their doors behind them. After that Sasuke pushed the lock button and they started walking across the parking lot and towards the entrance of the building together.

"You know, maybe I'll just go ahead and wait in the car." Sakura said pointing her thumb backward over her shoulder before quickly turning away but Sasuke just simply grabbed ahold of her and turned her back towards him.

"Don't worry, there's nothing to be scared of, I'll protect you." He told her.

"Yeah, but who's going to protect me!?" Naruto cried before Sasuke turned his head and glanced back at him.

"Sorry Naruto, but you're on your own. That was the deal." He told him before he grabbed ahold of the door and held it open for them. As soon as they got inside the lights turned off and everything went pitch black. Then there was a loud and low-pitched evil and malicious laugh.

"Yow!" Naruto shrieked before a ghostly noise was heard and Naruto screamed again.

"C'mon Naruto, I knew that this was going to be easy but I didn't know that it was going to be _this_ easy." Sasuke told him. "You haven't even lasted two whole minutes yet." He said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. You'll see, I'm a survivor!" he exclaimed excitedly. "This is a story that were going to be talking about for years, believe it!" he cried before he rounded the corner and screamed again.

"Oh believe me, I do." Sasuke assured him with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Kidnapped!

Sakura let out a petrified shriek as she exited the haunted house and Sasuke quickly grabbed ahold of her. "I just decided that I don't want to ever go through anything in my life like that ever again." She told him.

"Oh _come on_." Her boyfriend began. "I was right behind you the whole entire time. Besides, you already _know_ that I would never let anything happen to you." He told her. "Or Naruto for that matter as much as I hate to admit it." He added.

"Speaking of Naruto I wonder where he is." Sakura began. "I didn't see him come out."

"Yeah, you're right. That is rather odd. Even if he would have decided to run away we would have seen him out here by now." He said.

"I sure hope that he's okay. I'm starting to get worried about him." She told him.

"Me too." He admitted. "I'll go look for him. Stay here, I'll be right back." He told her.

"Alright," she began with a nod. "I sure hope that you find him." She told him before he quickly whirled back around and entered the building again.

"Naruto!" he called as he walked past some of the skeletons that were hanging by the door. The lights suddenly turned on and glowed a brightly colored green before they started to laugh and their teeth started chattering. "Naruto where are you? It's time to go home now." He told him before all of a sudden a dark and shadowy figure started walking towards him. He recognized him at once to be his old master Lord Orochimaru.

"Well, what do you know? We meet again, Sasuke Uchiha." He hissed with an evil snare when suddenly Sasuke felt his blood starting to broil with anger.

"Where's my brother!?" he snapped. "What have you done with him!" he growled through his clenched teeth.

"Surely by now you've realized that Itachi is dead and that he's never coming back no matter how much you use Naruto as a replacement." Orochimaru told him. "And you know what? It's all your fault." He added.

"No! It's yours! You're the one who gave me that fucking curse mark! Now, where is Naruto and what have you done with him?" Sasuke questioned him before placing his hand down in front of him and growing a ball of chidori.

"Honestly, I wouldn't waste your time trying to threaten me with that." Orochimaru began with a wave of his hand. "It's perfectly useless. Anyway, if you wish to see your "brother" again you're going to have to make the ultimate sacrifice." He told him.

"Fine. Just tell me where he is. I'll do anything to get him back." Sasuke told him.

"He's in my hideout under guard. Are you sure that you want to get him back?" Orochimaru inquired.

"Of course I do. He means _everything_ to me." Sasuke told him.

"Oh really? Well that's awful big talk for someone who brought him here in the first place." Orochimaru told him before Sasuke suddenly gasped and made his chidori ball disappear. "Anyway, you'll have to be a very brave man to go after him. Chucky isn't as nice a guy as I am." Orochimaru told him with a sneer.

"Chucky? You mean like the psychotic killer doll from those American movies?" Sasuke inquired before Orochimaru nodded at him.

"Oh yes, Chucky's quite a star with the rest of the Akatsuki and he's also my new most well trusted henchman." He told him as Sasuke rolled his eyes. Although he thought that this man was incredibly ridiculous he knew that he didn't have time to stay here and argue with him. His friend needed him. He quickly turned back around and headed back outside where his girlfriend was still standing.

"Come on Sakura we have to go." He told her.

"Why? Where's Naruto?" she wondered.

"Orochimaru took him." He told her.

"What!? Are you serious!?" she cried out of complete and utter horror, astonishment, bewilderment, and disbelief. Sasuke took a deep breath before slowly letting it out again and turning back over to look at her.

"Yes." He replied. "And I'm afraid that his life might be in danger. This is all my fault, I should have never made him come here." He told her.

"Oh come on Sasuke that's not true, he _wanted_ to come. Besides, even if he didn't it's not like you knew that this was going to happen." She assured him.

"I know, but he's still my responsibility. Naruto doesn't have anyone looking out for him besides me,.." he began before he heaved another deep and heavy sigh and then hung his head. "And I let him down." He finished before she placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder and he sadly glanced back up at her.

"Don't worry Sasuke, we'll find him." She reassured him. "Naruto's just as much my friend as he is yours. And there's no way in hell that I'm going to let Lord Orochimaru get away with this. Especially after what he did to you." She told him before he grinned back at her.

"Alright, that settles it then. Let's go." He told her as she nodded at him before he turned around and ran away and Sakura chased after him.

 _…._

"So let me get this straight," Sakura began as Sasuke started driving down the highway. "Chucky from the Child's Play films is the one that's planning on killing Naruto?" she questioned him with uncertainty while Sasuke lowered his foot to the floor and swerved in and out of the passing cars.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean I don't know! That's just what Orochimaru told me. This is not exactly a sane man Sakura." He told her before a car started pulling right out in front of them.

"Sasuke watch out!" Sakura hollered while she pointed her finger at it before Sasuke slammed on the brakes and honked his horn at them and then stepped back on the gas pedal, hit his turn signal and started turning his vehicle onto the exit.

"Fuckin bastards should get off the road if they don't know how to drive." He muttered underneath his breath.

"Well no offense or anything Sasuke, but you're not exactly being careful yourself." Sakura told him as he hit his brakes again and started slowing his car back down.

"I know but that's different. _This_ is an emergency." He told her before stopping behind another car and removing his cellphone from his pocket. "While we're stopped I'm going to try giving him a call." He told her before he flipped open the lid and hit the speed dial button and then placed it up to his ear. "Come on Naruto, pick up." He said but after the phone rang a few times it went straight to voicemail.

"Hello this is Naruto Uzumaki. The seventh hokage to the hidden leaf village, husband to Hinata Hyuga, and best friend to Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. I'm sorry that I'm not here right now since I'm probably out for a bowl of ramen or something. Please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you unless you're a stalker or something creepy like that." The message said.

"Damn it!" Sasuke hollered on the top of his lungs before he hung up the phone and shut the lid. He placed his phone back inside his pocket before the light turned green again and he hit the gas and accelerated. As he stopped the car again and hit his turn signal before turning the car to the right he just hoped and prayed that they would make it in time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Attack!

 _I am SO sorry that this is so late. The girl that I have been helping with her science project has it due at the end of the week so we have to make sure that it gets finished in time. Anyway, sorry for the delay, and here's the next chapter. There might be delays on Thursday as well since I've got a really busy day that day._

Sasuke quickly pulled his car into the parking lot and then hit the brakes again before pulling the gearshift back into the park position and turning off the engine. Then he threw off his seatbelt and turned back over to look at Sakura. "Alright, come on, let's go." He told her while he removed his car keys from the ignition.

"But Sasuke, how are we going to even find him. Not only is it that we don't have a clue where to look, but we don't even have a clue where we're going!" she exclaimed.

"Yes we do." Sasuke told her before they climbed out of the car together. Then they slammed their doors tightly behind them before Sasuke locked it and then after that he turned on his sharingan eye.

"Wow, I didn't realize that you had a sharingan that allowed you to see in the dark." She said.

"Yeah, it's the first special one that I ever acquired. Come on, it'll help us find Naruto." He told her before he turned around and started running away. Sakura gulped before she started racing after him. She wasn't exactly a huge fan of the nighttime, but she _was_ really worried about Naruto so she decided to go after him. However, unfortunately for her that's when she heard a sudden low growl.

Both Sasuke and Sakura stopped dead in their tracks and Sakura gave another nervous and worried gulp.

" _Please_ tell me that was your stomach." He told her.

"Sorry, but I really don't think that it was." She told him and sure enough a wildcat was licking its lips and emerging out of the shadows. Sakura quickly grabbed ahold of his sleeve. "Uh Sasuke, remember when you told me that you would always protect me and never let anything happen to me? Well, now's the time to prove it." She told him as Sasuke grabbed ahold of his pistol where it was located inside his belt loop.

The only problem was that he hadn't had time to load it. He gulped and closed his eyes tightly knowing that he was probably going to die. That's when all of a sudden out of nowhere, Naruto sprang into action and leapt out in front of them narrowing his eyebrows at them and glaring while clenching his fists and teeth angrily. "Naruto?" Sasuke questioned with uncertainty while widening his eyes with bewilderment.

"Alright kitty! Now listen up! You and I are going to have some words!" he yelled. "You've been messing with my friends and I don't like that!" he snapped.

"What!? What are you doing!? He'll kill you!" Sasuke hollered on the top of his lungs while his heart pounded frantically against his chest fearful for his friend's life.

"Why? Because he's a wild animal? Well as far as I'm concerned he's only just second best!" he exclaimed while he placed his fingertips together and then felt the whiskers upon his cheeks starting to extend. After that he felt his eyes change a brightly colored red that matched the chakra that was flowing out of his body. "Transformation jutsu!" he shrieked before Sasuke and Sakura watched as he turned into the beast himself. Naruto, (now Karuma) slowly crept towards the wildcat and growled at him while the wild animal growled back.

Then Naruto swiped one of his paws at him and then bit down on top of his body with his extremely sharp fangs and teeth. The cat shut his eyes and then let out a pitiful cry for help before scampering away back inside the woods. Naruto regained his human form before he turned back around to face his friends. Sasuke raced towards him and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"I'm so glad that you're alright. I was _so_ worried about you." He told him.

"You were?" Naruto questioned him back with uncertainty.

"Of course I was." Sasuke began before he broke out of the embrace. "Look, I'm sorry that I gave you such a hard time before. I didn't know that Orochimaru was going to do that to you." He told him.

"It's alright Sasuke I know that." Naruto assured him.

"Well, how did you escape anyway?" Sasuke inquired.

"Hn." Naruto began with a sly grin. "Orochimaru might be a powerful rogue ninja but he isn't all that bright. He left the back door open and all he left inside the room to watch me was an old doll." Naruto told him.

"Really?" Sasuke questioned while raising his eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, and it must have been animatronic because every time I moved it turned its head and watched me." Naruto told him.

"That's it, I'm out of here." Sakura began before she turned around and started walking away.

"What's the matter Sakura? What did I say?" Naruto wondered.

"Come on, I'll explain all of it to you on the way back home." Sasuke told him before he and Naruto started following her.

 _…_

All of a sudden lightning lit up the sky and thunder crashed. Sasame snuggled closer to her father while resting her head upon his chest. "Wait a minute," Himawari began as Sasuke kissed the top of Sasame's head. "If Chucky is some character in a series of American horror movies, then what in the world was he doing in Tokyo?" she wondered but Naruto just simply shrugged at her.

"I don't know, don't ask me. I'm not the one who's telling this story." He told her.

"Actually, I was asking Uncle Sasuke." She replied while turning her head over to look at him.

"Oh." He responded with a hang of his head.

"I'm not sure, we never really found out. All I know is that that's where all of our real problems began." Sasuke told her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five; Lost In The Woods

 _I'm really sorry that it's been a few days but I've been really busy with my other Halloween story and school project (plus I've been sick on and off) that I was helping the girl with. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I'm sorry again for the delay._

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura continued walking through the dark forest. The moon brightly shone down upon them and Sasuke used his sharingan to lead them through the woods. "It's getting awful dark out of here." Naruto said shakily with a gulp while his whole entire body trembled with fright. Naruto suddenly stopped dead track in his tracks as Sakura pulled a branch out of her way and accidentally hit Naruto with it.

"Yowch!" Naruto hollered on the top of his lungs as he fell on top of the ground before Sakura let out a rather loud and astonished shriek and placed her hands upon her cheeks before she quickly rushed over to his support.

"Sorry Naruto." She apologized while she blushed and hung her head.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked him as he slowly rose to his feet and gently started rubbing his bottom.

"That depends what you mean by alright. I'm alive if that's what you mean. At least I think so." He said.

"Well I'm pretty sure that we would know whether or not we were talking to a ghost." Sasuke told him.

"What about an angel? I mean it would be kind of hard to know if I was an angel considering that nobody really knows what they look like." Naruto said.

"Really? Wouldn't the halo, wings, robe, and harp give you away?" Sasuke questioned him but Naruto just simply stared at him.

"Let me guess, you've never actually read the Bible have you." He said.

"No,.. why?" Sasuke inquired.

"Because for your information angels don't really look like that." Naruto told him.

"Well how would you actually know that if you've never seen one?" Sasuke asked him.

"Come on boys this is crazy." Sakura began while waving her hands at them. "I mean who really cares what angels look like anyway? I'm just glad that Naruto's alright." She said.

"You're right. And I am too. Come on, we better get back to the car." Sasuke told them.

"Alright." Naruto began before he started turning his head and looking in every direction. "So, um Sasuke, do you have any idea where that would be?" he wondered.

"Please tell me that you do." Sakura told him before he took a deep breath and then slowly let it back out.

"Great, you don't have a clue do you." Naruto realized.

"No." Sasuke admitted.

"So let me get this straight, we're stuck out her in the woods in the middle of the night, and a _killer doll_ is after us!?" Naruto hollered.

"Just calm down Naruto. If Chucky does find us we don't want him to know that we did. Remember, a ninja_" Sasuke began.

"I know! I know! A ninja always waits quietly until the enemy loses his guard and strikes from behind! Honestly Sasuke I'm not a little kid anymore alright!?" Naruto snapped with a roll of his eyes.

"Then shut up and stop acting like it!" Sasuke yelled back at him.

"God, why do you hate me so much?" Naruto questioned him.

"Don't be ridiculous Naruto, you know I love you." Sasuke told him.

"Then why are you always yelling at me!?" he exclaimed before he took a deep breath and then sighed heavily.

"Look, I'm sorry alright? Kakashi always said that the biggest thing that we always had to work on was working as a team. And now, our very survival depends on it." Sasuke told him.

"But,.. I'm scared." Naruto admitted with great reluctance.

"I hate to say it but me too, what if we don't make it through the night?" Sakura asked him.

"Don't worry. You two are far more precious to me than my own life and I promise that I will do everything in my power to protect you." He assured them.

"You really promise?" Naruto questioned him before he wrapped his arms around him and embraced him tightly.

"I promise, little brother." He whispered softly while he rested his chin down on the top of it, kissed it, and continued holding him tightly.

 _….._

"While you guys are finding some shelter I'll go ahead and find some firewood." Sakura said.

"I don't know, I don't think it's such a good idea to split up." Naruto said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Naruto. I don't like the idea of you going off by yourself without me or even Naruto around to protect you." Sasuke told her.

"Don't worry Sasuke , I'll be fine. I'm a lot stronger than I used to be. Honest." She assured him with a warm and loving smile.

"She's got a point." Naruto said.

"Alright. We don't have time to stand around here and argue. Just promise me that you'll be careful." He told her.

"I promise. I'll be back soon." She told him before she turned around and walked away.

"Do you really think that Sakura can do it?" Naruto wondered but Sasuke just simply shrugged at him.

"I don't know. I sure hope so though." He told him.

"Man, I'm starting to think that I should have just told you the truth that I was too scared to come out here tonight in the first place. Then none of this would have happened." Naruto said with a shake of his head before he took a deep breath and heaved a sad little sigh while slowly turning his head away from him.

"Really? You were?" Sasuke asked him while raising his eyebrows questioningly at him. "Then why didn't you just tell me?" he wondered while placing a comforting hand upon his shoulder and resting it there.

"It's just that I'm the seventh hokage, I'm supposed to be brave. I didn't want you to stop being my friend. And I was afraid that you would if you found out that I was a coward." He admitted before Sasuke grabbed ahold of his body and turned it to face towards him.

"Listen to me Naruto, nobody calls my best friend a coward. Nobody. Especially my best friend. You truly are one of the bravest ninjas that I've ever met. You'd have to be to have the guts to come back after me specifically after I told you not to and I tried to hurt you so many times. And you have to know that there's nothing in the world that's going to stand in the way of our friendship now or the love that we have for one another." He told him.

"Really? Do you mean that? Naruto questioned him with uncertainty as Sasuke nodded at him.

"Yes. With all my heart. Naruto, the only way you would ever truly be a coward is if you gave up and went back on your word. And I know for a fact that that is something that you would never do." He told him with a knowing grin.

"Hn." Naruto began as he returned the grin. "You've got that right!" he exclaimed.

"Then see, you have nothing to be worried about. It's alright to get scared sometimes. Everyone gets scared now and then. I know that I was completely petrified when I realized that you were gone. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you. The important thing to remember is that when you have the strength to admit you're scared, it only makes you braver in the end." Sasuke told him.

"Thanks buddy, I'll remember that." Naruto told him.

"Come on, let's go." Sasuke said before he led him away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six; The Unknown

"Hey everyone, this is Naruto Uzumaki with a very special announcement!" he began. "This is the very last chapter of An Uchiha Halloween! That means that An Uchiha Warrior The Final Chapter will be coming out tomorrow! And here's an early bit of news, An Uchiha Christmas should be ready by December 7th! Sure that's a couple of months from now but time will fly by trust me! It's already two weeks until Halloween today!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"And on that note we hope that you enjoy the conclusion and happy Halloween from our family to yours." Sakura said.

"Oh and since they do trick-or-treating in most countries now a days, enjoy begging for all that free candy kids and we hope that you have a safe Halloween as well as a happy one." Naruto added.

"Happy Halloween!" everyone chorused together with a wave.

 _…._

"So Sasuke, do you have any idea where we're going to sleep?" Naruto wondered but before his friend could respond they both heard a loud and shrilling scream.

"Sakura!" Sasuke cried with an astonished gasp before he dropped his jaw and widened his eyes in complete and utter horror.

"Oh no! Sakura's in trouble! I've got to do something!" Naruto cried before he turned around and sprinted.

"Naruto wait!" Sasuke hollered as he raced after him.

Sure enough Sakura was getting herself cornered by Chucky as he crept up to her with a knife raised over his head while she placed her back up against the trunk of the tree. "H—H-How did you find me?" she questioned him shakily.

"Well you see that one is an easy one. No matter what country I'm in all of you bitches seem to carry your cellphones with you. I've been tracking you ever since you left the haunted house. You know it's funny, you were all so worried about being lost out here and trying to stay alive that not one of you thought to call the police." He said when all of a sudden it hit her that he was right. "Oh well, too late now. Give my regards to Kakashi would you?" he inquired.

"Huh?" she questioned him anxiously with uncertainty before she suddenly understood.

"That's right, it was me. I killed him. But don't worry, if it's any consolation you're about to be reunited." He told her as she quickly shut her eyes as he let out a rather loud and malicious laugh while he got ready to stab her. That's when suddenly he felt a stone hit him on the top of his head. He quickly turned around and saw Naruto with an angry and a determined look upon his face. "Bad move." He told him.

"Hey you, the freaky looking puppet." Naruto began he snapped before he clenched his fists and shut his eyes. A few seconds later he opened them again and glared at him with his pair of demonic devilish red and felt his whiskers start to extend. "Get away from her!" he hollered.

"What is with you ninja? I can't believe that you would be willing to throw your life away for a girl." Chucky told him.

"That's because that girl's my friend! And not only that, but I heard you tell her that you killed Kakashi. Is that true as well?" Naruto questioned him before a few moments of silence fell between them. "Well, is it?" he asked him but Chucky just simply chuckled in response.

"Why would I lie to you when the truth is a lot more fun?" he questioned him back.

"You'll pay for that then!" Naruto snapped before Chucky took out a pistol and cocked it.

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that. Orochimaru told me that he really didn't need your chakra, he just needed you dead. So either way works." He told him while he pointed it at him.

"NO!" Sasuke screamed on the top of his lungs while he raced in and knocked him aside just in time to dodge the bullet. A few seconds later he helped him back up to his feet. "Are you alright Naruto?" he asked him.

"Yes, but why did you do that? You could have been killed. Weren't you scared?" Naruto asked him back.

"Yes, I was terrified." Sasuke began before he allowed himself a few seconds to catch his breath. "But more importantly I was afraid of losing you." He told him. "Get behind me." He added.

"What!? There's no way in hell that I'm backing down on this battle!" Naruto hollered back at him.

"Please Naruto, for once in your life listen to me please!" Sasuke yelled back at him before tears started pouring out of Naruto's eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

"You don't understand! He killed Kakashi!" he cried.

"I know. But you've just got to trust me." Sasuke told him while looking at him through eyes of love before pulling him into his chest. Naruto sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "Shh,.. everything will be alright. Trust me." He whispered.

"How touching. A brother's love sure does go a long way doesn't it?" Chucky questioned him before Sasuke turned his head and narrowed his eyebrows and glared at him.

"You stay out of this! And you stay away from him! And let Sakura go!" he hollered at him.

"Hmm,.." Chucky began while he pretended to think it over for a second. "I don't think so. I'm sorry but if you refuse to leave them then I'll have no choice to kill you as well." Chucky told him as Sasuke turned on his sharingan and continued glaring at him.

"Oh yeah? Well I'd just love to see you try it." He told him. "It's alright Naruto, go protect Sakura. Leave this evil bastard to me." He said and for the first time as Sasuke had known him he didn't try to argue and quickly hurried over to Sakura. After that Sasuke placed a hand down in front of him and grew a blue ball of chidori.

"Hmm,.. so you're the famous Sasuke Uchiha huh? You don't look all that threatening." Chucky told him.

"Well normally now a days I'm not thanks to Naruto. Unfortunately for you I'm in a really bad mood. You see when you mess with my friends and the people I love then you really piss me off. I thought my name used to mean that I was an avenger and my heart was supposed to be full of hate and revenge, but a true warrior is somebody who fights for those who are precious to him. And that really is the most powerful thing in the world." He told him.

"That's pretty big talk for somebody who is about to die. Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan. It looks like you won't be around to restore it after all. Well say goodnight." Chucky said while he cocked his gun again and pointed it at him but before he could fire it a gunshot was fired behind them.

"Freeze and drop your weapon!" A police officer exclaimed while sirens sounded inside the distance and Chucky turned around to face them and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me." He said.

 _…_

"So? What happened next? Did you guys get away?" Sasame questioned eagerly.

"Well obviously they did otherwise they wouldn't be here now and you wouldn't have been born." Boruto told her with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, so what happened? Come on, don't leave us hanging. Did Chucky get arrested?" Himawari wondered.

"Don't be ridiculous, Chucky always escapes!" Hokori exclaimed.

"Well, actually after the cops showed up everything was sort of blurred out after that. Then the next morning when I woke up, I didn't hear another word about it." Sakura explained.

"Are you saying that it was all a dream?" Boruto questioned her with uncertainty and disbelief.

"No, that can't be it." Himawari began. "Otherwise, how would Dad and Uncle Sasuke have known about it?" she inquired.

"Well, duh! She obviously told them about it." Hokori said with a roll of his eyes as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all exchanged grins and Sasuke winked. That's when all of a sudden the lights came back on.

"Hey! The power's back!" Hokori cried out excitedly.

"But that's not fair! We'll never find out how the story ends!" Sasame cried out indignantly.

"Well, that's sort of what makes it more interesting isn't it? The unknown is always the scariest thing known to man." Sasuke began.

"Oh and speaking of the unknown, I almost forgot." Sakura began before she leapt to her feet. "Sasuke and I have a surprise for you Naruto. I'm sorry, it's kind of late, but I'm sure that you'll enjoy it just the same." She told him before she turned around and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, what's going on here? What have you two clowns cooked up this time?" Naruto asked Sasuke while scratching his head with complete and utter confusion and bewilderment.

"You'll see." Sasuke replied with a grin before Sakura walked back out of the kitchen holding a birthday cake that was shaped like a pumpkin and then everybody started to sing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Naruto. Happy birthday to you!" they sung out as Naruto blushed.

"Oh come on, you guys didn't have to do this for me. Really." He told them.

"I know, but we're your friends. We wanted to." Sakura began while smiling warmly at him. "Now make a wish and blow out the candles." She instructed.

"Well alright. I'll wish that we'll all stay friends forever." He said before he took a deep breath and blew all of them out. "Oh, and you know what I also wished?" he inquired.

"What?" Sasuke wondered as Naruto giggled and turned to face the readers with an excited grin upon his face.

" Oh that's simple." He began. "That everybody out there has one of the scariest and greatest Halloweens ever!" he cried as Sasuke laughed.

"I can't argue with you there." He admitted.

"Happy Halloween everybody!" Naruto hollered with a grin and a wave.

"Happy Halloween!" everyone else echoed.


End file.
